A New Life
by ThatPBOPGuy
Summary: When Clementine and AJ run into a group of kids they get taken to a school, where they can finally relax and maybe even have a "normal" life. (By the way this is going to be a mostly happy fanfic. It won't be completely perfect but I'm tired of being sad, so yeah.) (One last thing this is my first time writing and posting fan fiction so there is probably a lot of fuck ups.)
1. Chapter 1

Clementine adjusted the rear-view mirror to get a better look at AJ, he was spinning the revolver making a terrible clicking noise.

"Hey goofball, could you stop that it's giving me a headache", Clem looked at him in the mirror and smirked.

AJ closes the gun and looks up at Clem, "I don't like that name I'm too old for it"

Clem frowned and sighed, "Well I like it'

"But I don't", he had a slightly annoyed look across his face.

"What about shitbird?" Clem giggled.

"No", he perks up and laughs, "That's mean"

"So you doing okay back there"

"Yeah", he sat up, "Just hungry"

"Me too kiddo", She looked over to the passenger seat, "We have some chips left", she reached over and handed back to him.

"Don't you want some?" he said as he grabbed the bag.

"No. I'm fine, we'll find something soon", she put her hand back on the wheel and took a deep breath hoping that they actually would find something soon.

"OK", he sat back and carefully chewed trying to make as little noise as possible.

Clem squinted at the group of figures in front of her trying to determine if it's a walker or a person. As she gets closer she relaxes then straightens up. They were kids about her age. The car slows to a stop. The group had there weapons of all types raised as she rolled down the window.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble. We're just trying to find food and supplies", Clem put the most confident face on as she put her hands up to show she wasn't armed.

The kids lower their weapons. A boy with a big brown jacket and a chair leg walks up with a smile.

"Hey we don't want trouble either", he swung the chair leg to his shoulder, "We have a place close to here we coul..", he gets cut off by a blonde that had a pissed expression on her face.

"Louis, you can't just invite the first people you see to our place", a girl with blonde hair grunted as she crossed her arms.

Clem subconsciously looked the girl up and down and got a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Why not, Violet?", he pronounced her name slowly, "She said she doesn't want any trouble. Also she has a little kid with her', Louis looked over to AJ.

"My names AJ", he glared at Louis.

"Sorry she has an AJ with her", he smirked.

Clem smiled. It was a simple joke but seeing someone so friendly was a nice change.

"Don't let Louis get to you", a boy with short hair looked at Louis displeased, "I'm Assim"

"Clementine", she smiled.

"You mean like the so..." Louis began.

"Don't", Clem said with disappointment, "So how close is your place?"

"Just keep following the road and to the left", Louis walked over to the other side, "So we getting a ride?"

Clem looked back at AJ and nodded, "Sure, but you have to sit in the back, I don't need any distractions"

"Aww", Louis whined got in the back with AJ.

AJ looked at him not knowing how to react to a stranger sitting next to him. Assim got in on AJ's other side while Violet while violet got into the passenger seat, making Clem feel warmer and nervous. Clem started driving again.

"So have you been traveling a while?", Louis questioned trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, pretty much since the uhh.. apocalypse started", Clem kept her focus on the road.

"I'm surprised you know how to drive a car", Assim looked around the vehicle.

It was a mostly quite ride aside for Louis making jokes that made everyone groan except AJ. Clem and AJ didn't joke around to much so hearing someone who made jokes non-stop was fun. Clem also kept looking over to Violet who was looking out the window.

"There it is Ericsons School for Troubled Youth", Louis gestured toward the school.

AJ had a puzzled look on his face.

"It was a place where kids that had issues with family or something got help", Assim explained, "Just leave the car here, there isn't an easy way to get through without walking"

They all got out of the car and Clem went to the trunk to grab what was left of her things.

"Shit walkers", Violet took a cleaver from her jacket and jogged over to the walkers following the sound of the car.

"Now we'll see how good you are in a fight", Louis ran over and swung the chair leg knocking the head off of what used to be a middle-aged man.

Clem pulled out her knife and started kicking their legs and stabbing their heads. Occasionally looking over at Violet, she wasn't the best walker killer or anything but she looked bad-ass swinging that cleaver around. After there weren't any left they grouped back up.

"Hmm... I would think you'd try to show off to our new friend here but honestly you gave B performance", Louis looked at Violet with a jokingly dissapointed look.

"Fuck off", Violet flipped him off and walked a little faster.

"Fine a C then. C for cunt", Louis started, "But Clementine on the other hand you get a A+. No wonder you've survived this long"

"Why do you have to flirt with our "new friend"?", Violet glared at him then looked over to Clem.

"I actually thought Vi did pretty good", Clem felt a warmness cover her face, "I'd give her an A+"

Violet was taken back by Clem's acknowledgment and try'd to hid her smile, "Thanks"

Louis realizing the situation sighed and walked up to the gate, "Fine then I see how it is"

Louis waved both arms to get the attention of a boy who was standing on top of the wall. He climbed down and opened the gate.

They walked into the courtyard. There were a couple other kids sitting at tables staring at them as they walked towards the building.

"Can we stay here?", AJ asked as he grabbed Clems arm.

"I don't know goofball, it's not up to me", She looked down at him.

"I think its fine. You guys don't have a problem with it do you?", Louis put his hands on Violet and Assim's shoulders.

They both shrugged him of.

"Yeah they seem fine to me", Assim smiled

"Sure why not", Violet walked off into the school.

Clementine watched her go and felt dissapointed and didn't know why. Even though the girl didn't talk much Clem had a weird fascination for her. She made note of how Violet walked and how she held herself.

"So I guess you'll need a tour", Louis grinned and nudged Clem.


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's the school", Louis stopped in the middle of the courtyard where they began.

"It's a pretty good place. Probably needs a few adjustments and defenses but it's a sturdy building", Clem looked around wondering how long it would last. Hoping it would last longer than the other places because she wanted to stay.

"So do you have a favorite part of the school?", he said and proceeded to mumble music room under his breath.

"I don't know, maybe here in the courtyard. It's a big outside area that's safe", Clem smiled while putting her hands on AJs shoulders.

"Wow... lame, but okay", Louis frowned.

Clem gave him a look and realized something seemed to be missing, "Who runs the place? Do you have like a leader or something?"

Louis sighed, "It's a long, boring and kind of depressing story"

Even though Clem could see how bummed he was his tone still made it hard to tell if he was serious.

"So that kid Tenn you met", He continued, "He said he had sisters, well he did", he paused trying to think of something he was trying not to think about, "they went out one day for hunting or fishing I don't remember. But anyway they never came back"

"Oh", Clem didn't know how to respond.

"Yeah. So our leader at the time, Marlon, restricted the safe zone and became a little more paranoid. And Brody, someone else that was sort of 'second in command', she wouldn't stop bothering Marlon about going out and finding them but Marlon said that they were most likely dead and he didn't want to waste his time to find them. But she finally got to him so they left to find the twins. And they uh... haven't returned", Louis took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Wow when did all this happen?", Clem gave him a supporting look.

"The twins disappeared... a year ago. And I think a month later was when Marlon and Brody went out", Louis looked over at Clem and put a smile on his face, "We've sorta just kept going on our own, based on Assims diary"

"Clem could be the new leader!", AJ tightened his grip around Clems legs.

"Um we just got here. And just because I can barely take take of you doesn't mean I can lead a bunch of kids"

Louis had exaggerate look of shock on his face, "I'll have you know that I am pretty sure I am 18" Louis straightened up and put his hands on his sides.

Clem chuckled and looked at AJ, "So what do you like about this place?"

"I like all of it. I want to stay here forever mo- err.. Clem", AJ looked down, " Sorry I know you don't want me to call you that"

Clem kneeled down to his level, "I know I take care of you but I'm not your mom"

"I know your not my 'real' mom, but you are the only person I have", AJ looked back up at Clem, "You really are like a mom to me. I'm never going to think of you as anything else"

"Even though I just met you two, I can safely say that you are definitely his mom. Even if your not blood related" Louis gave Clem a genuine smile," By the way can I call you mom?", Louis gave Clem a look that she wished she never knew existed.

"You can't call her that", AJ was frustrated that someone would ask her that.

"It was a joke. Relax", Louis kind of panicking when he saw the look on AJs face.

"It wasn't funny", AJ glared at him.

"Most of his jokes aren't funny", Clem stood up.

"Ow... What is today 'hurt Louis's feelings day'?" He grabbed at his heart.

Ruby, who Clem remembered was the most medically inclined person there, happened to be walking by, "Everyday is 'hurt Louis's feelings day'", she smiled.

"Wow okay I'm going to hang out with people that like me. Me, Myself and I", he turned and walked towards the school, "If you need me, or just want to hurt my feelings, I'll be in the music room"

"Clem can I go find Tenn? I want to do some drawleen", AJ asked.

Clem giggled, "It's 'draw' 'ing' kiddo. And yes you can"

"Drawing. Okay, thanks", AJ runs over to Tenn sitting at a table.

Clem smiled seeing AJ finally be able to act like a kid.

Clem made her way inside the building and walked to her new room. It had two bunk beds, a dresser and a desk. Clem wish she knew where Violet went. She just disappeared. Clem was expecting Louis to say which rooms were whose, but he didn't. She wandered the room looking at whatever there was to look at. She was at the closet and noticed a brightly painted, but mostly faded, toolbox. She got a chair to reach and took it down. She sat it on the desk and opened it. It was full of coloring supplies, mostly colored pencils. The door opened and Clem turned around readying herself. It was Violet.

"Oh sorry... I didn't know you were given this room", Violet walked into the room crossing her arms, "And it looks like you like to snoop around", she looked at the box.

"Sorry I was just checking things out... you know?" Clem felt the warm feeling again and closed the box.

"Yeah I get it. I just came here to get those for Tenn", she walked forward and grabbed the box.

"Hey when Louis was showing me around he said Tenn had sisters, twins?" Clem watched as Violets posture changed.

"Uh... yeah. They were in this room. Sophie was the artist", she looked at the ground, "And the other twin, Minnie, was a singer"

"Were you guys close?", Clem felt bad about asking the question and didn't know why she continued.

"Yeah. And me and Minnie were uh... really close", Violet kept her eyes down.

"Sorry for bringing it up", Clem was pissed that she asked questions.

"It's okay. If you're gonna be the leader you might as well get to know more about this place", She looked up and half smiled at Clem.

"I wasn't the one who suggested it", Clem wondered if she could be a group leader after what shes seen happen to them.

"Yeah, I know. Your boy kept talking about you . He really looks up to you", Violet looked at Clem and examined every detail on her face. She looked liked she'd been through a lot, but somehow managed to keep herself together. And she was kinda cute. Violet snapped herself out of it.

"Yeah" Clem smiled.

"Is he like... actually yours or...", Violet realized how personal the question was the moment it came out.

"No", Clem chuckled, "I've just taken care of him since he was born. I had some help, but... well you know... shit happens"

"Yeah, sorry that was kinda personal"

"It's okay, I asked a personal question too"

"Sorry about being weird earlier. Like not talking and shit"

"It's fine. You seem pretty cool to me"

"Oh uh thanks... you were kind of a bad-ass kicking those fuckers down" Violet smiled and then try'd to hide it.

Clem hadn't really felt this way before. Hearing Violet call her a bad-ass made her feel amazing.

"I should be getting back to the boys", Violet turned and headed for the door.

"It was nice getting to know you better", Clem felt the same disappointment when she watched Vi leave earlier.

"Yeah you too", Violet smiled and closed the door behind her.

Clem sat on the bed and thought about how she felt. Was this what it feels like to 'like' someone? She had never really felt anything for anyone because of how hard it was to deal with now that death is everywhere. Of course she loved AJ but it wasn't the same. She looked out the boarded window' it was getting late. She decided to let AJ stay with Tenn so he could enjoy life like a kid should. She laid back and stared at the bunk above her. She thought about what being with Violet would be like. She really only knew about the basic hand holding, hugging and kissing but she knew there was more, she just didn't know what. Everyone that was with someone was really happy. But if anything happens it feels a million times worse. She kept thinking about Violet until she slowly drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Violet was on her way back to Tenn and AJ. She couldn't stop thinking of Clementine, she was really cool and nice. She wasn't like any people they've had to deal with before. Violet try'd to not get attached though. She had been getting over Minnie, which she had for the most part, but she didn't know if Clem was even going to stay. People always leave or die, but Clem seemed different. 'Don't expect anything' she kept telling herself. She opened the door and pulled up the box to show the younger kids.

"Thanks Violet", Tenn grabbed the box and opened it in front of AJ.

"Wow there are so many colors", AJ looked over the box.

The boys went over to the desk and began doodling. Tenn and AJ looked back and forth as they drew. Violet laid on the bed and watched them for a few minutes before deciding to go to the bell tower.

"See ya later", Tenn said still focusing on his drawing.

Violet made the same climb she has for years now. Getting to the top and laying down so she can see the stars. She thought more about Clementine, she kept trying to think about other things, but she just kept coming back. Violet couldn't just be with someone else. But Clem seemed like someone that could be good to be with. She was able to take care of a baby for years. Violet let her mind wander.

* * *

"Marlon come on let's just get the fuck outta here", Brody growled through a whisper.

They're where the prisoners would be kept and I'm standing at the end of the hallway. Neither of them know I'm watching, but that's a good thing.

"No we can't. It's better here, and besides everyone at the school probably died without us there", Marlon was always an asshole, but being with these raiders really showed how much of an asshole he could be.

"You don't mean that", Brody had a look of hurt on her face you could see for miles, "Come on let's get Minnie, as planned, and get the fuck back to the school" I'm surprised she cares enough to want to bring me with them.

"No", Marlon shouted and grabbed Brody by the shoulders, then looked around to make sure no one heard, "We can't just shut up, and accept that we made a great decision coming here"

Brody try'd to pull away, but Marlon had a tight grip, " Fuck you! I'm fucking going. I don't know why any of us thought you were a capable leader"

"Shut up!', Marlon pushed her and her head hit the iron bars, making her head split open, "Oh shit"

I decide to get involved, "What's going on?"

"Ah fuck. Minnie, I... I she... just. Fuck fuck fuck", Marlon put his hands on his head.

"She was trying to get you to leave the DELTA wasn't she?", I say playing dumb.

"Well, yeah. How'd yo-"

"Because why else would you be upset? It's great here", I look over to Brody's body, "You should finish her"

"What?"

"She's gonna turn"

"Oh, yeah...", He pulls out a knife and gets down to Brody, "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize to her. She was trying to take you away from us, if you guys try'd to go back you'd wouldn't make it 10 minutes", I watch him slowly raise the knife up and he shakily brings it down right into her eye.

Marlon starts crying like a little bitch. I go over to him and help with the body. We carry it up the stairs and over to the side to throw her off.

"Shit what happened", Lilly's voice made me freeze.

"She attacked Marlon, Sir", I lied knowing Marlon couldn't, "She was trying to get him to leave, but he said no so she jumped on him"

Lilly looked at Marlon, "Is this true?" She had a glare that pierced through him.

"Yes Sir", He stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Okay. Next time get my attention someone wants to runaway", Lilly darts her eyes between the two kids.

We both nod and toss the body overboard. This world has gotten so fucked I've gotten used to carrying and getting rid of dead, well mostly dead, bodies. Also taking lives. I don't know how many, but a lot this past year. Including Sophie. I don't think Marlon know what happened to her.

"Hey did you ever get told of what happened to Sophie?"

"No", he wipes his face on his sleeve.

I tell him how Sophie was the same as Brody, how she wanted to leave and go back. And how she dragged me along, but I didn't want to go. So we got into an argument while riding a makeshift raft and it broke into a fight. Then how I ended it by holding her under water, then stabbing her living corpse.

"Fuck", Marlon looked down.

"I know some people just don't know how good they have it", I walk over and put an arm around him, "At least we do, right?"

"Yeah", Marlon sighs.

"Let's go. Someone probably has something for us to do", I pull him with me and head towards the crew.

* * *

Clementine wakes up to a jumpy AJ, "What's going on goofball?"

"I was making sure you're OK. Also I wanted to show you my drawing", He holds it up to reveal a crude but decent drawing of him and Clem at the school.

"That's great AJ", She smiles, "But you could've shown me tomorrow, instead of waking me up"

"I know, but I wanted to show you it now", He has the biggest smile Clem has ever seen on him.

"Thanks for the drawing kiddo. We should really get to sleep though"

"Okay", He whines as he sets the drawing down on the dresser.

"Goodnight goofball"

"Goodnight Clem", AJ holds back arguing over the name so Clem doesn't get mad.

* * *

The cold wind washes over Violet making her get up and climb down the bell tower. She stops by the graveyard before going inside. She looks at all the people that they've lost. She stops at Minnie's grave, "I think... I think I'm over you now. I still miss you, but I think I want to...", she stopped. She didn't know what she wanted. She looked over the grave for another minute then went into the school to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up rubbing my eyes. I try remembering what happened. I'm at a school and were safe. Me and AJ... AJ! I look over to see him curled up under the covers. Wow I need to relax more, which should be easier now since were surrounded by people that , so far, seemed trustworthy. I run my hands through my hair realizing I still have my hat on. I get up and look out the window and get blinded by the sun. It's definitely morning.

"Hey AJ it's morning. Time to get up", I rub his shoulder gently.

"Ugh", He groans rolling around.

"Come on we can't be lazy. We have to do something so we can stay", I wonder what they usually do on a normal day. Guess I should find out.

"Okay", AJ sat up and yawned.

We walk out to the courtyard where everyone is sitting for breakfast. Violets sitting on the end of the table staring deeply into her food. I wish I knew if what I'm felling is just a crush or maybe I really like her. I walk over and sit next to her.

"Hey", I only said one word and I feel like I made her think I'm weird.

"Oh hey Clem. Did you sleep good on an actual bed", She had an adorable smirk on her face. She's attractive, but I don't know how to describe how she's attractive.

"Yeah", I smile back, "It's better than the car"

"A lot better than the car", AJ added.

"That's good", She looked back at her food.

"So do you guys have any plans for today?", A big kid hands me and AJ bowls. I think Louis said that his name is Omar, "Thanks", Omar nods and walks away.

"Yeah. Louis and Mitch", she pointed to a boy with short dark hair and a blue jacket, "Are going to check our traps. And Ruby and I will be going fishing", She sounded kind of bored.

"Can I check the traps?", AJ leaned against me.

"Maybe. Vi do you think Louis and Mitch would mind", I hope they won't because I want AJ to be around other people than just me. Also I wanted to go with Violet.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it", She looks at AJ, "Just stay close to them"

"I will", he perks up and finishes his food.

"Can I go with you", I almost couldn't get the words out.

"Sure. Just stay close", she says mockingly.

"I will", I giggle then start eating breakfast and mentally prepare for the day.

After a quite 5 minute walk the three of us made it to a small building by a river. I sat down the bucket and looked at Violet.

"The spears are in the shack, I'll be upstream while you two stay here", Ruby walked up the stream like she said and disappeared behind a boulder.

Violet is staring at the water watching the fish go by so I go and get the spears. The shack is pretty broken down. I look around for the spears and find a heart carved into the wall. V+M. So that's what Violet meant by really close. Now I really don't know how to deal with my feelings. I look around more and find the spears and walk out.

"Here you go", I hand Violet a spear.

"Thanks", she grabs it and holds it up ready to strike. I copy here motions so I look like I now what I'm doing.

"So uh...", I try to think of something to talk about, "I saw the heart", why the fuck would I say that.

"Oh... yeah. I forgot about that", Shit now she looked even more out of it, "I think I've fully accepted that she's gone now"

"I'm sorry for your lose". That I brought up.

"It's okay. Honestly we didn't really do that much together. Like we would be next to each other all the time, but I don't know. Also I think I only liked her because she was one of the few pretty girls that were there"

"What?", what does that have to do with anything?

"Because well you know...", she trailed off.

I must of looked just as confused as I felt because she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Do you not know?", she looked at me with a somewhat concerned look. I guess I'm alone a lot more than I thought.

"Why would her being a girl matter", I feel like I'm about to learn something I probably never would've thought of.

Violet giggles and takes a deep breath, "Okay so I.. I'm gay", I have no idea what she just said, "Which means I like the same uh... gender that I am"

"Wait so you only like girls and not boys?", I never really thought about these things to much because I was constantly moving around not really getting to know people well enough. Also I've seen different kinds of relationships and had no idea that people didn't just like any person.

"Yeah. Do you like boys or girls", She asked and I didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know", I thought about different people that I knew and who I found attractive, which felt weird, but I wanted to know for myself now.

"If you don't want to say that's okay", she smiled and nodded with assurance.

I Looked at her and took a breath, "I think I like both. I mean I just never thought about it because of well the walkers and AJ"

She still had a smile on her face. She then put the spear in her other hand and put her hand on my shoulder, "So your bi"

"uh", I never could of imagined that people were different like that. And apparently I'm bi.

"You really haven't been around people have you?"

"I guess not"

After learning more about 'sexuality' we got a few fish and threw them in the bucket. Ruby cam over with a net that had couple fish.

"So did you guys have better luck than me?", she frowned.

"A little bit", Violet said lifting up her bucket.

"That's good. Were going to need more food for the new people", Ruby looked at me and smiled.

I decided to ask her a question, "What's your sexuality?", after hearing Violet laugh and seeing the shocked look on Ruby's face, I regretted my decision, "Sorry, is that rude to ask?"

"Kinda, but since you've been on your own and Violets losing her mind over there, I'm assuming you just learned about it", I'm glad Ruby was nice about it.

"Yeah Vi just told me about it. Apparently she's gay and I'm bi", And again I wish I kept my mouth shut, because now Violet went quite and Ruby giggled.

"Even though I knew you were with Minnie, it's kinda funny to hear someone call you gay", Ruby gave Vi a smug look. She looked backed to me and said she was straight, then we started to head back.

On the way back Violet's face was red and facing the ground, "Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you", I walked up next to her.

"It's fine. I mean I guess people probably already assume anyway, but just don't go telling everyone. Especially Louis", She had a serious look on her face, so I knew not to mention it again. Especially Louis, even though I didn't know what he would do with that information.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours after fishing, and Clem thinking over her and Violets conversation, Louis invited people to play a game with his cards. Most people groaned and went to do things they thought were more important. Clementine and Violet decided to join, but only because AJ and Tenn wanted to play. And they didn't want them alone with Louis.

"Highest card gets to ask lowest card a question", Louis shuffled the deck then passed a card to everyone.

Louis got a queen and AJ got a 2.

"So... you have a favourite color?", Louis smiles.

"Uhh probably...", AJ never really thought about having a favorite color, but after seeing all the colors that Tenn had, he chose green.

"Hey that's my favorite too", Louis handed out the next round of cards.

"Great he's brainwashed", Violet rolled her eyes and smirked.

"That drawing you made me was mostly green", Clem giggled.

Next round of cards gets passed around.

"Victory Violet", Violet had a king and Clementine had a 3, "So, what was your life like before... this?", she gestured hers arms out.

"Well I lived in a nice house with my parents. They were always happy. I had a treehouse, I pretended to be a princess or pirate or whatever I wanted. I used to wear dresses all the time", Clem looked down and smiled.

"That sucks", Violet frowned.

"What?", Clem looked back up.

"I mean like that your happy life got turned into shit. Most of our lifes sucked, this 'apocolypse' made our lifes better", Violet explained.

"Oh"

"It's also hard to imagine you in a dress", Violet smiled.

"Yeah, I wish I could wear them again, but there aren't really conveniant",Clem half smiled.

Violet thought about what clem would look like in a dress, then imediatly cut herself off. She started to realize how much she liked Clem and it scared her because she had no idea how to tell her, or how to bring it up.

Next round of Cards went around. Tenn with the highest, AJ with the lowest.

"Why... di... Uh...", Tenn stumbled as he try'd to come up with a question, "Have you had any friends? I hope that doesn't sound rude"

"No", AJ said, "I mean no it doesn't sound rude, but also no, I haven't really had friends. You're the first person that's been like a friend to me"

"Hey", Clem gasped, acting more upset than she actually was.

"Well your different. Your like a... well... a parent", AJ responded.

"Wow really?", Tenn beamed with happines.

"Yeah", AJ smiled.

"Okay last round!", Louis passed around the cards. Louis getting the highest, Violet getting the lowest.

"Shit", Violet mumbled under her breath.

"So Vi when you gonna tell Clem you like her ?", Louis grinned from ear to ear. He hoped he got to ask her or Clem.

Violet's face went completely red. Was it obvious that she liked Clementine? Why does Louis have to be so obnoxious? Violet then scowled, "Fuck off Lou", Violet raised her middle finger.

"You don't have to be hurtful", Louis grabbed at his chest.

Clementine froze. Did Violet like her? She was nice and pretty cool about things, but it never really seemed like anything.

"Vi", Tenn had an annoyed look on his face.

Violet looked at Tenn then took a breath, "Sorry", Violet turned back to Louis, "Flip off Lou. That was the last round anyway", Violet got up and walked towards the school.

"I'm going to go try to find ways to clean up the place. Maybe fix some stuff up. Considering non of you know how. AJ do you want to come help?", Clem stood up. She was still thinking about Violet and how she got defensive. Foes that mean she likes her?

"No. I want play with Tenn more it's not that late, please?", AJ asked Clem with puppy dog eyes, even though he didn't exactly know what that meant, but that's what Clem called it.

"Sure. Have fun", Clem smiled, still trying to hide the fear of her fealings for Violet.

"Thanks!", Aj and Tenn ran off to do things kids do, well should do, being kids.

Clem then walks away leaving Louis alone at the table. Louis sighs and shuffles the deck, only to put them away.

[Hey, I know this chapter was short,sorry about that, but my brain just hasn't been working. But the next couple chapters should be the usual 1,000-ish words, more or less, since I actually know what I want to happen! Thanks for reading]


	6. Chapter 6

It was now dark and Clem had talked to Mitch, Willy and Aasim about her ideas for renovating the school. Mitch didn't really listen to her because he didn't want another leader, but she seemed to know what she was doing. Willy was excited though because it gave him some handy work to do. And Aasim thought it was a good idea to listen because she had survived out there longer than any of them would have.

Later Clem was sitting on her bed asking AJ what him and Tenn had done.

"We made more pictures and we played a game called tag, have you played tag?", AJ was so excited he was still jittery.

"Yeah", Clem laughed. She was so happy that AJ was having a good time, "It was a long time ago though", Clem smiled.

AJ looked at the floor.

"What's the matter goofball?"

"It's just... I... I really want to stay here and I really want you to be the leader. You are the best at telling people how to do things!", AJ wrapped around Clem.

"I wanna stay to kiddo, but not everyone wants me to be a leader. And I don't know if I want to be in charge of all these people", Clem held on to AJ and thought about the other groups she'd been with and how complicated things could get, "Things might not work out well"

"But you can do it Clem! You're the best!", AJ pulled back and smiled bigger than Clem had ever seen.

There was a knock at the door, making AJ jump.

"Come in", Clem called.

To Clems surprise Violet opened the door with a shy and awkward smile.

"Hi Violet!", AJ went to his bed to get ready to sleep.

"Uh... hey little dude", Vi waved at the young boy.

"What do you need?", Clem asked trying to keep her eyes on Violets face.

"I just felt like apologizing for earlier. Louis is just trying to annoy us", Violet couldn't come up with a better reason to talk to Clem.

"You don't have to apologize. Also does that mean you don't like me?", Clem was still trying to figure out her feelings, but now she was trying to figure out Violets aswell.

"Well I...", Violet turned red, "I don't know. Like your nice and cool and shit, but I uhh...", Violet wished she stayed in her room.

"You don't have to answer", Clem changed the subject, "Anyway I was thinking of getting the school fixed up so it doesn't collapse on itself. And everyone here has a safe place to stay for a little while longer", Clem watches Violet look down and rub her neck.

"That's sounds good. No one here has really done anything. Were all kinda lazy", Violet smiled and looked back at Clem.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well have a green house that we sorta just gave up on after... things... I wanted to do stuff with it, but... yeah..."

"That could be useful"

"Yeah. I'll help you find it"

"Cool. Tommorow we'll get the green house cleaned up and figure out what to do with it", Clem nodded.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow", Violet nodded at Clem.

"It was nice talking to you. You seem more into changing things than the other kids. It's like you're responsible or something", Clem smiled and noticed Violet looking down and rubbing her neck again, it was kinda cute.

"Pfft, yeah whatever. Goodnight", Violet smirked then walked out the door.

"G'night", Clem, like the other times Vi walked away, watched her as she left. Looking at her awkward posture and she had something wrapped around her leg, "Good night AJ", Clem bent over the boy and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night", AJ smiled and drifted off.

Dammnit Marlon, why do you have to be so fucking slow. I walk over to the living area. Grab the door handle and walk in.

"Aw shit!", I slam the door then run over to Marlon, who's holding his legs, shaking while rocking back-and-forth.

"I can't... I can't fucking do this shit anymore. I fucking killed Brody, fuck!", Marlon was crying and grunting through his teeth.

"It was for the better"

"How could you say that?"

"I know it sounds fucked, but we both know it's better here. We'd probably be dead if we stayed at the school"

"I'm not so sure"

The door swings open, "Marlon, Minerva get your asses out here", Lillys voice makes us both jump and straighten up, "Why are you still in here?"

"I was just thinking about Brody and how we sh-", Marlon began.

"Well stop thinking about Brody and start actually doing shit. You're wasteing my time just sitting there crying", Lilly crosses her arms.

"Maybe we could have like a funeral or something. I jus-", I start then get cut off by Lilly.

"Why would I waste my time and resources for someone whos dead?", Lillys glare was on me.

"But she was a person and-"

"Exactly was a person. I don't want to go over this now or ever we have shit to do, so get to work"

Lilly walks out and I hold Marlon to help him stay up, "We'll do something for her. Just not with the others, by ourselves, it'll be nice"

"I fucking hate everything", Marlon whined.

I agree, but things are still fine. It's not that bad. It's fucked how Lilly doesn't care about her people dying, but it'a not like she acts like she cares about us either.

_**{Hey, sorry for the long wait. I've had this done for a while and I've just been tweaking it every now and then. Like I said before I know stuff that I want to do later on in the story it's just trying to figure out what to do before it gets there that's killing my brain. Like I seriously have almost all of the ending (the Minnie plot ending) planned out and some random stuff for after. But anyway Thanks for Reading!}**_ : )


	7. Update

Wow it's been awhile. Sorry for the absence, I had a hell of a year. I know it's only been a few months since the last post, but I'm talking about life. Like crazy shit started happening a few months before I started writing this. I'm used to hearing people say how life can get in the way, but this is the first time I've really experienced it. I don't really want to get into it, but HOLY SHIT.

I'm going to be finishing the story in the next however long it takes. I still remember everything I want to do and there are some new things I want to do. I'm also going to go through and clean up the previous Chapters. Meaning fixing grammar, spelling and any continuity errors. There are also a few things I want to change so I'll do that too.

Anyway, thanks to all the people who have Read, Favorited and whatever else my Fanfic, it really means a lot! Also thanks for reading this Update because that means you really care!

I guess I'll see ya in the next Post!


End file.
